Pepsiman vs the noid vs chester cheetah
Description it's a food fight and no not the crappy film i mean an actual fight between product mascots pepsiman vs the noid vs chester cheetah intro wiz: the mascot it is used for sports teams to gain spirit some use it for advertising and these three are good at they're jobs boomstick: pepsiman the mascot for pepsi in japan wiz: the noid the mascot for dominoes pizza boomstck: and chester cheetah mascot for cheeotes he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle pepsiman wiz: in japan many things are created super sentai kamen rider and many more boomstick: some weird some cool like segata sanshiro but tonight we are talking about pepsi japan's mascot (pepsiman's theme plays) wiz: pepsiman was created to advertise pepsi in japan he is extremely durable takes hits like a champ and boomstick: and even had his own video game wiz: he also has appeared in sega's virtua fighters so he has martial arts skills boomstick: i feel like i need a pepsi now wiz: but despite this he is clumsy and tends to get injured if he drinks a different companies drink he get's low health so yeah but with this pepsiman is one hero dedicated to his job pesiman: schwaaaa!!!!!! boomstick: is that all he says? wiz: pretty much boomstick: hmm oh well *drinks pepsi* The noid wiz: dominoes is known for making it's pizza fresh but with every fresh pizza lies someone who wants to destroy it enter the noid announcer: this is the noid boomstick: oh god not this guy! wiz: anyway the noid is dedicated to ruining pizzas he has destoryed several pizza has had his own videogame and will is skilled martial arts boomstick: he has a pizza smasher able to smash anything a jackhammer and many other tools boomstick: despite this he is kinda weak against dominos pizza wiz: exactly plus he has gotten flatten by them smashed by them yet he still survived boomstick: but he did defeat an army of copies of him and is skilled in video games so yeah announcer: go to dominoes and avoid the noid Chester cheetah wiz: in the begging cheetoes had a mouse mascot but that didn't do well it was kinda boring boomstick: so what do they do create chester cheetah of course and it workes wiz: yeah anyway chester has bagged cheetoes on several occasions he also had his own videogame toon force and martial arts skills boomstick: wow deja vu wiz: but despite this he will do anything for cheetoes and in the old days would often get beat up in the end boomstick: yeah poor guy loses his cool for them too just take a look at his appearance on family guy wiz: please don't boomstick boomstick: oh right sorry my bad we don;t talk about that but despite that it proves that that it ain't easy being cheesy chester: it ain't easy being cheesy boomstick: exactly Fight pepsiman is seen walking when out of nowhere the noid appears he sees pepsiman's pizza then stomps on it pepsiman is angry at this as he then get's out some cheetoes but chester takes them this makes his very angry the noid then sees the two mascots as they look at each other they then doe fight poses pepsiman karate kicks chester in the face but then lands on his feet the noid comes in and ties his yo yo around pepsiman then pulls him down pepsiman groans in pain as he lands face first on the ground chester then rams into the noid with his motorcycle sending the noid flying pepsiman breaks out of the noid's yo yo string and runs after chester then grabs him by the neck he grows to giant size then stomps on the two mascots chester then runs off but then the noid jumps at pepsiman then uses a spare yo yo then throws a domino at him in his fave pepsiman angrily grabs the noid then throws him and bashes him on the ground the noid is sent onto the ground below where he lands face first he get's up and is able to recover with a mere shake of his head the noid get's out his jackhammer and makes the ground shake pepsiman falls over the noid then force feeds him coca cola pepsiman is drained of health seeing this the noid squashes pepsiman into a puddle of blood with his pizza smasher chester then comes back and is squashed by the noid but get's back up the noid is angry at this then get's out his jackhammer chester just jumps over it the noid then get's out his yo yo and throws some dominoes at him chester get's hit on the head and then kicks the noid off his jackhammer chester and the noid get they're motorcycle and the noid get's his rocket powered skatboard they both ram at each other the noid laughs as chester's mortorcycle is broke but then crashes face first into a a window chester then peels him off then throws him around by his ears he then tears them off making the ear stocks bleed the noid screams in pain chester then starts attacking the noid but the noid hits chester on the head with a baseball bat but it only gives him some lumps chester is nevertheless angry and kicks the noid in the face sending him flying the noid then jumps onto chester and kicks him sending him flying into a bakery the noid then follows him and they start fighting on the rafters the noid then sends chester into the air as they both fight trading blows the noid then sends chester spinning the noid then sends him flying as chester is hit by the noid with a baseball bat but that turns out to be a cardboard cut out which makes the noid confused he is the tapped on the shoulder where chester suddenly appears then punches him hard chester then activates his parachute the noid just scratches his head as he looks down he then sees a giant sizzler the noid's eyeballs bulge out as he then waves goodbye to the audience with a sad look the noid then lands into the sizzler chester lands on the other side safely where we see the noid get fried his face melting as he struggles to get out but it's too late the noid drowns nothing but his skeleton KO! Results boomstick: yum deep fried noid wiz: it seemed like a close battle but in the end here is how we figured it out the noid might've been able to defeat pepsiman but chester has enough toon force to win boomstick: plus the noid might've be quick but not even that could compare to his toonforce heck the only that can kill a toon is dip so in the end chester wins looks like the noid was deep fried wiz: the winner is chester cheetah Next time Next time on death battle the season one finale is finally here https://youtu.be/9CGcZqawfcg conker has a bad fur day in death battle Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles